humanity_has_declinedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mediator
The Mediator is the protagonist of ''Humanity Has Declined. ''While her true name is unknown, she is generally referred to as Watashi ("I") or Okashi-chan, which translates roughly to Ms. Sweets. Appearance The Mediator is a young woman in her late teens or early 20s. She has green eyes and long, pink hair. At the beginning of The Fairy's Secret Factory her hair is cut short and, by the end of that story arc, her hair has regrown and become sentient. In The Fairy's Secret Tea Party we get to see her a young girl where she has much the same appearance, except her hair is unruly and she is bullied because of that. The Mediator attempts to appear upbeat and sweet, which is required for her work with the fairies. Personality The Mediator is responsible for maintaining the good relationship between fairies and humans. Because of the nature of fairies, she appears generally upbeat and friendly, providing them with sweets and playing with them. However, she too can be flustered by the eccentric nature of fairies and she is sometimes caught off guard when a job turns into yet another adventure. At other times she will show her cynical side. In The Fairy's Secret Factory, after allowing a chicken to escape, she intimidates the villagers present into keeping this information to themselves while an internal monologue explains the key points of manipulating people. She also carries a knife during her work. The Mediator also shows signs of being lazy and workshy, though it's difficult to determine how much of this is a farce. She claims to have chosen the job of mediating between fairies because it's easy to do and she simply chose a profession that matches her physical strength. She also tends to complain about having to do any tasks, yet is also shown to enjoy it from time to time. The fairies have taken to calling her Ms. Sweets because she has learned the forgotten art of making candy, for example. All in all, she is intelligent, cunning, a bit cynical, and vague about her motivations. Backstory The Mediator was raised by her grandfather, who arranged for her to follow an education at a nearby school. There she endured loneliness and bullying, until she met a fairy who overheard her admit that her stoic cynicism was a lie and she actually desired to have friends. The fairy disappeared and arranged for her to meet the Wildrose Society and make amends with Silver, leading to her enjoying life at school and graduating just before the school would be demolished. After this she moved back to her home village and started living with her grandfather after becoming a mediator for the United Nations. This led to her having all sorts of adventures while attempting to work with the fairies, including becoming the God of a bustling metropolis, the queen of an island kingdom, and becoming trapped in a time-loop. Eventually, UN workers would come to her village as part of The Human Monument Project, which she ended up sabotaging because the organizers intended to launch Pioneer and Voyager back into space. She was quickly found out and, as punishment, her hair was cut short. Trivia * In episode 11 a teacher comes close to revealing The Mediator's name, only to fumble and grab a form to double-check. The Mediator then interrupts her by answering the question before the teacher has a chance to correct her mistake. * The Mediator is twice shown wielding a knife and being willing to use it for violence. In The Fairy's Secret Factory she intimidates the chickens with it and in The Fairies' Homecoming she stabs a slime creature, who then breaks the knife. * Silver assumes that The Mediator has a romantic connection with The Assistant . Category:Characters